Mordue
by attrape-reve
Summary: TOME 2: Bella est mordue d'Edward. Elle fait donc le grand saut... mais quel saut?


**SLT à tout les , et aux autres visiteurs.  
**Je vous présente une petite Song fic, « mordu » de patxi  
je trouve que les paroles collent trop bien à la relation de Bella et Edward dans le tome 2. Mais à vous de juger.  
Bsx

BONNE LECTURE !

**[ MORDUE ]**

***

_**Les dents bien aiguisées  
Depuis que je t'ai laissé t'en aller  
J'ai appris que j'pouvais pas vivre dans toi  
Je m'en suis mordu les doigts**_

Il est 20 heures et je suis déjà au lit. Seul le sommeil apaise un peu, et je dis bien un peu, ma peine. Car parfois je rêve qu'il n'est pas parti, qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné, qu'il ne m'a pas trahit en prisant sa promesse. Je rêve que je suis dans ses bras, dans la forêt, que j'ai réussit à la retenir. Depuis ce jour où seul les arbres ont été témoins du pire moment de ma vie, ce jour où Edward m'a quitté, je ne suis plut rien, juste une enveloppe vide. J'essaye de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais je sais que mes yeux sont ternes, que je ne souris plus, que mon père s'inquiète. Bref Edward a fait ce que précisément il se refusait de faire : me tuer. Me transformer le répugnait à cause de mon âme. Mais là il avait fait bien plus que m'enlever mon âme. Il avait déchiqueté mon cœur, éteint mes yeux, anéantit toute envie. C'est en m'abandonnant qu'il m'avait tué, et non en me transformant, ce qui m'aurait donné une vie infini avec lui et heureuse et vivante.

_**Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Je suis morte de trouille  
Que tu ne reviennes pas  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi**_

Ta morsure n'est pas sur moi. Je n'ai pas ta marque, ni ton venin dans mes veines, juste le sang d'une humaine qui pour son plus grand bonheur et son plus grand désespoir est tombée éperdument, définitivement amoureuse de toi. Qui n'est rien sans toi.

_**Le goût de ta bouche qui s'en va  
Et moi, j'attends depuis des mois  
J'ai appris que ce n'était pas un rêve  
Je m'en suis mordu les lèvres**_

J'ai perdu tes lèvres si douces, et tes baisers si prudent qui pourtant arrivaient à me faire perdre mes moyens au point d'oublier de respirer et d'en tomber dans les pommes. Depuis des mois je me dis que c'est juste un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller et que tu seras là à ma caresser la joue de ta main de marbre pour me réconforter car tu aurais entendu mes peurs dans mon sommeil. Mais tu es parti et je ne rêve pas, tu ne seras plus là le soir pour me bercer du son de ta voix en chantant ma chanson. Tu ne seras plus là le matin à me réveillé d'un effleurement de doigt comme une brise sur ma peau, avec pour première paroles « bonjour mon amour ». Oh Edward comme tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi. Sinon je ne suis rien, RIEN.

_**Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Je suis morte de trouille  
Que tu ne reviennes pas  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi**_

Tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour me mordre, pour m'accueillir dans ta vie, pour me faire comme toi. Pourtant mon cœur à une morsure, celle de ton départ. Ainsi que celui de toute ta famille. Tu m'as arraché à ces gens à qui je tenais tellement. Et pourquoi ? Pour me protéger sois disant. Pour sauver mon âme, alors que tu n'es même pas sûre d'avoir perdue la tienne. Alors que la seule façon de me protéger était de me mordre. Qu'elle ironie, c'est la seule chose que tu te refuse à faire, qui est pourtant une nécessité, mais tu te dis prêt à tout pour me protéger. Tu parles !

_**Toi tu mords la vie à pleines dents  
Ce sera jamais comme avant  
J'ai compris que t'étais partie pour de bon  
J'avais mordu à l'hameçon**_

Même si tu reviens, je ne sais pas si ça sera comme avant. Déjà je me demanderai éternellement si tu n'as pas rencontré d'autre femme pour comparer (sachant que j'étais la première à qui tu portais de l'intérêt). Ensuite j'aurais toujours peur que tu m'abandonnes à nouveaux. Je vivrais dans la crainte permanente de te perdre à nouveau.

**  
**_**Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Je suis mort de trouille  
Que tu ne reviennes pas  
Est-ce que tu reviendras ?**_

Peut-être que tu as raison, il vaut me qu'on soit séparé. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, et que je ne peux pas vivre avec toi. Donc j'ai décidé de ne plus vivre. C'est pour ça que je suis sur cette falaise. Que je fixe l'écume des vagues. Telle la petite sirène qui se sacrifie pour que son amour continue de vivre, je vais sauter, rejoindre l'écume pour enfin finir cette histoire qui me tue à petit feu. Qu'elle ironie encore. Si tu m'avais mordu je n'aurai brulé que 3 jours sous le feu de ton venin, d'une intense torture. Là je mourais depuis des mois d'un feu lent et douloureux, qui je savais ne s'arrêterais jamais.

_**Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Mordu, je suis mordu de toi  
Je suis mort de trouille  
Que tu ne reviennes pas  
Est-ce que tu reviendras ?**_

Me voilà prêtes à sauter. Je pose les lettres que j'ai adressées aux gens qui me sont cher. Une à Charlie pour essayer de la réconforter de mon geste, une pour mes amis (Angela, Mike, Jess,…) pour leur demander pardon pour les avoir faire m'endurer dans l'état où j'étais pendant ces quelques mois, une à ma mère pour lui dire que j'avais atteint l'âge mure et que je devais partir, une à ta famille pour m'excuser pour tout ce que je leur est fait subir, et leur dire qu'ils étaient ma seconde famille (Alice ma meilleure amie et ma sœur de cœur). Et enfin une pour toi, l'amour de ma vie, pour t'empêcher de me suivre dans la mort. Et avec ses derniers mots :  
« je t'aime, tu m'as mordue bien avant que je te le demande, et ton venin a prit possession de ton mon corps, ce venin : l'amour, m'a tué. »

Je m'avance sur la falaise, regarde l'horizon, sa y est la pleine lune brille. Ma peau miroite à son contact. Excuse moi je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais une enfant de la lune. Je suis un ange de la nuit.

Je ferme les yeux, inspire une dernière fois, ma dernière respiration, mon dernier souffle, je te le donne Edward. Puis je saute. Je pars rejoindre les étoiles

**« Adieu »**

Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite, (mais faut que je trouve la chanson parfaite pour ça)  
je ne sais pas encore.  
Jspr que ça vous aura plu ?  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
zibou à tous ceux qui sont arrivé ici ^^


End file.
